Conversation in a Closet
by Hikari of the Moon
Summary: [AU] Riku's school day was going normally...until someone shoved him into a closet! Who is it and what does he want with Riku? [Shounenai][For ChaosHarbor's challenge]


Welcome back to the Hikari of the Moon show! ((people wonder who that is)) On tonight's lineup, we have a wonderful little challenge fic for you! Thanks, props, and love go to my friend ChaosHarbor, the creator of this challenge! I wrote this about a week ago at one AM, and have edited it at least twice since then. I hope you enjoy it, CH! And everyone else too!

**Warning:** **Shounen-ai**, which means boys-liking-boys. So, if you don't like it, **hit the back button** and don't flame me for it! Oh, and it's also AU, meaning alternate universe.

**Rating:** T for shounen-ai, reference to making-out, and use of the word "sexy".  
Pairings are a secret, but you'll probably guess them anyways.

**Disclaimer:** Hikari of the Moon does not own Kingdom Hearts. Hikari of the Moon being me, and Kingom Hearts being the best video game series in the history of mankind!

* * *

If Riku knew one thing in life, it was this: Sora was his _best friend_. They hung out together; they watched stupid movies together; they even slept together! On the floor in separate sleeping bags, but still! And they had walked to school together every day since they were in preschool and they almost always talked the entire way there. 

Today, they had spent the walk talking about the killer math test they were having later.

"Sora, why don't you spend lunch studying? You eat too much anyway."

Sora laughed and pouted. "I do not!"

Riku patted his friend on the head and smiled. "You do too. Have you seen all the food you shovel into that mouth of yours?"

Sora sighed and gave in. "All right, no lunch today. But you owe me lunch."

Riku nodded. "Fine."

The warning bell rang out, reminding the students of Topath High School that they only had two minutes to get to class.

"Well, I'll see you after class then," Sora said quickly before dashing down a hallway.

Riku watched him run off, feeling, once again, anger toward whatever force had made given him a different first period than his friend, and then started off down a different hall.

That would've worked, if he hadn't been grabbed, dragged a foot down the hall, and thrown into a closet.

The taller teenager followed him in and pulled the door shut behind them.

Riku twisted around to face his "attacker". Unfortunately, it was too dark to see him. "If you don't let me out of here in _three seconds_," he threatened, "I'm going to scream."

The person held up his hands in a "Look, I'm unarmed!" gesture. "Look, Riku, I'm not gonna do anything. I just want to talk."

"In a closet?"

"Yes."

Riku snapped, "But I don't want to be in a closet with you! You sicko!"

"_Listen_," the guy snapped back, "I am not going to do anything to you! I just want your advice, but I can't let that Sora kid see me talking to you, okay?"

Riku squinted, trying to see the guy. "Sora was going down the other hall already, and who the hell are you?"

"Axel. Axel Luciole."

Riku scoffed at the inclusion of the other's last name. "I guessed _that_. You're the only Axel in the entire school. So, what do you want with me?"

It was a good question. Ever since he'd moved to Destiny Islands, which actually had no islands anywhere near it, from the small town of Neverwas, Axel had been the most popular junior in school. He didn't talk to people who weren't in his circle of friends, and Riku was most definitely not.

Axel reached up and pulled the light cord, bathing the closet in light, then sighed. "I already told you! _Advice_."

"Advice you can't let Sora know about?"

"It's about Sora's kid brother. You know, Roxas."

Roxas wasn't really a _kid _brother, by the way. He was only a year younger than Sora and was a freshman.

"What about him?"

Axel leaned back against the wall. "Is he gay?"

Riku blinked and tried to remember his few conversations with the boy. "Yeah, I think so."

"Great!" Axel flashed a wide smile, more to himself than to Riku, then it dropped off his face. "So, how exactly would someone go about asking him out? I saw that Seifer guy try, you know."

"I heard he'll be out of the hospital in about a week or two."

Axel chuckled. "I'd rather not end up there too. So, how do I do it? I mean, you're dating his brother and all, so you must know something."

"Well, Roxas is ver-- WHAT!" Riku blinked and glared up at the junior. He snarled, "WHAT did you say!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Don't know. What _did_ I say?"

Riku moved closer and poked him sharply in the chest. "You said I'm dating Sora! And I'm _not_!"

Axel scoffed. "Sure you're not. That's not what Sora's told me."

Riku poked him again, harder this time. "What _has_ he told you?"

"That you two are going out soon...Ooooh." Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's embarrassing for me. Ruin the surprise, why don't I?"

Riku stared. Well, that was a great way to find out his best friend liked him, or at least wanted to ask him out. A _great_ way. And that raised another point: Did he like Sora back? All of that was causing a bit of inner turmoil.

"...Hello? Riku, you still there? I didn't kill you, did I?"

And Axel wasn't helping!

"No, I'm not dead. I'm thinking of a plan to help you."

Axel coughed, but smiled. "Oh, great! Take your time, but we do have class soon."

Riku went quiet, thinking deeply. About Axel's problem _and_ about Sora. Just before Axel was about to bug him again, Riku was finished thinking about both. "I have a plan. Just follow my lead."

Riku twisted the doorknob and walked out of the closet. Axel smirked to himself, since they were technically _coming out_ of the closet together.

"Hey, Roxas!" Riku called down the hall.

Roxas looked up from his locker. "Oh, Riku. And...Axel." Roxas smiled softly at Axel, then glared at Riku as they reached him. "What do you want?"

"Roxas," Riku looked up at Axel and winked. He looked back at Roxas and continued, "Axel wants you to know that he's totally in love with you and wants to date you, okay? Bye!"

And he blazed down the hall, leaving Roxas stunned and Axel screaming threats after him.

------------------------

"Man, that test _was_ killer!"

Sora laughed brightly. "Tell me about it! I hated it, but I'm glad it's over!"

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, I agree."

"SORA!"

The duo stopped and turned around. Roxas was running up to them, his face flushed red and, despite the fact that he hadn't run very far, breathing heavily. "Sora," he said through pants and gasps, "T...Tell Mom I'm not going to be home tonight. I'm...sleeping over at a friend's."

Sora nodded. "Okay!"

Roxas nodded back, then looked at Riku. For a second, he felt like Roxas was trying to send him a message. Then, the second passed, and Roxas ran back down the halls. Riku blinked, and then realized exactly what..._friend_ Roxas had left to talk to Sora.

Sora smiled. "I'm glad Roxas has plans tonight."

Riku blinked again and replied, "How come?"

Something odd happened after that. Sora looked...nervous. Sora was _never_ nervous. Unless... Riku bit his tongue to keep from letting Sora know he knew what he was about to do.

"Riku, I...I sort of..._like_ you. And...if you don't mind...would you like to out to dinner tonight? Like...Like a date?"

Sora bowed his head and his face turned almost as red as Roxas's had been. It was...downright sexy. Riku gulped. "s-Sure. Just tell me when."

Sora gave him this small smile. But it was so full of happiness and love that he wanted to make him smile like that every day. He realized something right then. This change might be good for them. And maybe that one fact he knew, that Sora was his _best friend_, might just end up changing into Sora was his _boyfriend_.

He liked the sound of that.

And as for how Axel and Roxas turned out after Riku left them...Well, making-out in the middle of a classroom was just as good as a date, right?

* * *

Axel's last name is French for "firefly".  
Again, I hope you liked it! If you want more akuroku, check out my fic Matchmaker III (which is not the third in a series, but refers to Xaldin). And my challenger ChaosHarbor's fics Subway and Davids Bridal have both akuroku and soriku. But, most importantly, REVIEW this fic if you like it! 


End file.
